


Daydreaming

by sagaluthien



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomer thinks back to the first time he meet Legolas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

Eomer stood, watching the elf, and thinking back to how their relationship had started. From the very first moment he had seen Legolas, he thought there was something special about him. He wasn’t sure if it was just because it was one of the very rare times he had seen an elf.

Their very first meeting was somewhat on the threatening side, but you could not be as careless in those times. It had been on the field of Riddermark, when he and his companions had sprung up like ghosts. Eomer had threatened the dwarf and the elf had as quickly as a sunbeam, drawn his bow and arrow. He had been astonished that an elf would defend a dwarf, as he knew from tales they weren’t on good speaking terms. The way the elf had acted did tell him how protective Legolas could be of a friend.

Next time he had seen them he had learned the elf and dwarf had overcome their differences and become friends. Learning that had given Eomer a glimmer of hope that there may be a time when it would not be so hard for him to befriend Legolas as well.

He could not know then what he knew now. He couldn’t have hoped for where it actually lead. The admiration of the elf had grown, and not long after, he came to understand he held more than friendship for Legolas.

Eomer had taken every opportunity he could to spend with Legolas after he learned what his feelings where for the elf. The elf was always nice and kind, though Eomer could not read what sort of feelings the elf had for him. Legolas did not show it.

It was first, after the loss of Theoden, and the last battle in front of the black gates Eomer learned that Legolas saw him as more than only an acquaintance. The elf had come to comfort him in his lost of Theoden, his worry of his sister Eowyn, after learning that she had fallen for Faramir, and his own worry about becoming a King.

In the beginning, they had talked and talked. Slowly get closer to touching. There had been a time that Eomer thought he probably had to accept they would never be more than friends. He would have been satisfied with that, as he felt honored to know Legolas at all.

The change had happened when they where back in Rohan to bury the King. Eomer felt that he had nothing to loose, and needed to know it they could be more than friends. To his surprise, the friendship held and there was more to it. As their intimacy increased Eomer slowly understood that he was not the only one with deep feelings towards the other. 

Eomer loved to feel Legolas smooth skin, his soft silk hair, and warm lips. If it had been possible he would lie in bed all day long and have the elf close. It was, of course, not possible and if it had been, they might have become tired too soon.

Sometimes, Eomer did what he was doing now, standing watching the elf practice with his bow. He would undress him in his mind and let his hands follow the body, devouring him with kisses. His daydreams were so vivid that Eomer become hard, and he considered going in to find release himself. ‘Only for a moment longer.’

He closed his eyes, continuing his dreaming.

Swash, thwack.

Eomer's eyes snapped open, and he looked down at his feet, seeing an arrow not more than a hands width from him swaying in the ground. Raising his head, he was met by a pair of blue, smiling eyes. He smiled back.

*** The End ***


End file.
